fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Day I Met Them
By: Biana&Tam Warning WARNING: THIS IS AN OC FANFICTION, AND WILL NOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN. BUT I HOPE IT DOES, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY. JUST FOR FUN ' 'Synopsis ''Synopsis: it was one day when I came back from school, and saw them on the streets, looking gorgeous like movie stars. Just like the ones I read about. Then, she saw me. The one who is the Famous Miss F. She came toward me, smiled....and said "Well Tiatha Jung, I finally found you.I am Sophie Foster, and I am going to guide you back to your real home."'' Chapter 1: Hello Tiatha, I'm Sophie Foster Dilinglingling. ''The bell rang, and everyone started packing their stuff. "Look at them! Are they movie stars?" I heard someone whisper to another. "I don't know, but the one with teal eyes and the messy hair one definitely looks gorgeous! But what is that blonde girl doing here? She definitely doesn't belong!" gushed another girl. ''What are they gushing about? ''I sighed. Girls in my school were all about fashion. "Hey Tiatha! Did you look out the window? They definitely look gorgeous!" A friend of mine called. I sighed again. I have no interest in anything pretty, but I looked out anyways. My eyes got so wide I couldn't blink. ''Something about them looked familiar. ''I thought to my self. Especially about that girl with blonde hair. She wasn't so much more attractive than her other friends, but something about her was so striking. ''Her eyes. I see. Her eyes were big and brown. then I moved on. A boy beside her had Dark Brown hair and teal eyes. Then the other boy had messy hair, and icy blue eyes. The three of them looked so familiar, but i couldn't figure out why I feel this way. Then I got it. The Keeper Teams. ''I quickly packed my backpack and rushed out. I was determined to meet them, but didn't want to interrupt whatever they were doing. So I went out of our school gates, and had a better view of where the team was. They were lining against a cafe shop wall. ''Maybe they're waiting for someone. Well, I see, but they're forbidden to be in Earth, so why be so exposed in the crowd? ''This is odd. I went pass them, when I heard a yelp. It was coming from myself. Someone grabbed my wrist. "Hey! Let go!" I screamed. I turned and saw him. The guy with jet black hair and silvery tips. Tam.'' I struggled to break free, but he was too strong. I stopped and look up. "Wait, I know you...you are...never mind. Just let go, I have to go home." "You know me? Impossible! Alright I'll let go, but I'm pretty sure you are the one, you're Tiatha right?! Come with me, I need to show you someone." He looked at me up and down. "No! I don't know how you know me, but I know that you are fiction, so go back to your books, and let go. I'm not going anywhere with you without a readin- oh never mind just stop tricking me in to believing you are real!" "Can I ask why humans like to say 'never mind' so much? If they brought it up, they should keep saying it. So tell me, how do you know me?" He raised an eyebrows at me. "You are Bangs Boy." I said. "Oh, not you too. Listen, you are not allowed to say that. Not. at. all. I got enough of the Keefe-calling-names-at-me at home. So you will not bud in as well." "Too bad, I will." I fraught hard trying not to smirk at him. That would be rude, but then again, I am rude. "Anyways, I found you, so you will go back to that cafe shop with me, and talk to someone." He looked at me with that up and down look again. That look was getting annoying. "No, I will not, not until I trust you." I said, and took this moment to use my secret weapon, to tell whether he is a good person or not. I call this a reading. I don't know why and how i know this, but i use it anyways. "Did you finish taking a reading of me?" He asked, smirking. "How did you- i mean what do you mean?" "I see you're a shade." He said, and narrowed his eyes. I knew he was also taking a reading of me. "Hey! Stop that, I have no darkness with me, I'm not evil!" I cried, and jumped back. "So you felt it, I'm guessing you're a shade." "A what?" "Shade. Elves who controls shadows." "Elves? They're not real. None of these are, not even you." I said, well...my personalities can get a little rough sometimes. "Then why are you believing it?" He asked, clearly annoyed. "I never said I-" "Shh..." He cut me off. "No need to argue, no more questions, we're wasting time, the council is expecting you, I never expected you would be this talkative, now just follow me to where my friends are, and let Sophie do her work." "Sophie Foster? The council? Your friends?" "Whoa, see 3 questions thrown to me when I only said a sentence." He smirked, and walked off. "That's because you're talking in riddles." I grumbled. i had no choice but to follow him. we pass through streets and I clearly can see this "Tam" is lost. "Need help？" I asked, trying hard not to make my voice sound like mocking. "Uh...sure." he mumbled. "The cafe right in front of your school." "you should have told me where you were going, you're clearly lost!" I said, frowning and went to the other direction. "That's because it's my first time to be in Asia." He said, catching up. "Not my fault." I grumbled, and went around a corner. Finally we were here, the cafe shop I passed that made me feel like this could change my life forever. I took a deep breathe. Tam was beside me, and I opened the door. "Is that...? The one the council wants us to find?" A boy with messy hair hair, pointing at me. Keefe. "I think it is." A boy with dark brown hair, and teal eyes cried. Fitz. ''But the way the others where talking about me made me angry. They were talking about me like I was a dog or something. Before I could say anything, Tam stepped in. "Hey! That's not how you treat a new guest! You guys are talking as if she's not one of us!" He cried waving his hands. "Ya...wait what? Who are they Tam? They can't be Linh, Keefe, Dex, Fitz and Sophie right? "Atcually, I ''am the real funny Keefe, not others, but the elf Keefe. Nice to meet you Jung, sorry bout your warm welcome." Keefe smirked, I just had enough energy to stop myself from punching him. Seriously, I never imagine he would be this annoying at first conversation. "Oh, someone's emotions are more intense than Foster's! Whoa is that an angry feeling I feel...ahh is so hot here!" He cried, fanning himself with his hand. "See what I mean about how annoying Keefe gets?" Tam whispered. I sighed. Keefe glared. "Bangs boy doesn't get it, I was just trying to-" "And I am Fitz Vacker, sorry about that boy over there...he's just a bit...dramatic." Fitz interrupted. "Sophie, I am sure she's the girl. I took a reading of her, and she is trustworthy. Now let's go, I can imagine Bronte getting impatient!" Tam said to Sophie. I tried to protest that I took the reading first, but somehow he whispered with some shadows to me "Not yet, not in here. Not when someone can hear you." ''He whispered with his shadows. But somehow, I wasn't really scared. I wonder why. Keefe looked between us and started to say something, but I shoot him a glare. "Alright, so Tiatha, I'm sorry but we can't introduce all of us in here, we're going to light leap, and by the way, I'm Sophie Foster a unique elf, but I recently found I am not the only one! No questions, I know it gets annoying, but we have no time." "I will not go until I get a readi-I mean I will not go, not until I tell my family where I am going." "Make it quick!" Keefe called, I dashed out. ''What am I doing? Going along with those strangers? Well..not techinically strangers, I read about them in Keeper of the Lost Cities, but still! I have only one choice, tell my parents, and follow The Keeper teams to see what they have to show me. The name Bronte sound familiar, I couldn't really get who he is though. As a turned a corner, and put on more speed on running, I thought of what happened the whole day. How Tam grabbed me and told me he was real, everyone else is real, how I met annoying Keefe, and how the others talked about me like I was a zoo animal or something. I reached my house, and went in. My mom was in the living room, watching TV. "Mom, a group of friends asked if they want me to hang out with them, can I go?" I asked. "Who?" She asked looking up at me. "Um, I think they're Tam, Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster, Dex, and Linh Song." "They don't sound...Korean..." She said. Looking at me doubtfully. She looked at like she knew those last names, especially Vackers. "Well, they were visiting our school. And I somehow became friends with them." "Alright, go, and show them around!" She finally agreed, and went back watching her TV. I put down my backpack, calmed my hair, and went out. "Ooof!" I yelped, as I bumped in to air. That's impossible, air can't be that hard can it? ''I thought to myself. "Sorry Tiatha, I didn't think you would go this way." A voice said, sounded like a girl. Sunddely, she appeared out of no where. "Hi, I'm Biana Vacker, Fitz's sister." I snapped my fingers. "That's who I'm missing! Biana Vacker! I'm Tiatha Jung." I took a good look at her, she was wearing human clothes, a purple dress. Her long, wavy dark brown hair was down, and she looked stunning. "Yes, I was prepared to tell you a speech of how you should not for get Biana Vacker." She laughed."We should go, the council is waiting. Please no more questions, just come with my friends and me." I was annoyed about this no-more-questions thing, but I followed her anyways. "We're all here?" Sophie asked. "ya..." everyone replied. "Ok, let's go back. Tiatha, we're going to light leap.You must concentrate, I think someone can share a concentration with you.I myself still need a Nexuses..."Sophie smiled sheepishly, looking for volunteers. I was trying hard not to be so curious of what a ''Nexuses and light leap is. I gave Tam a puzzeled look. "I see I have lots of explaining to do...first i had to tell you what you are, then i have to explain these elf vocabulary....ugh, anyways..." He whispered from far away again, I jumped a little, but not too scared. Somehow, this whispering seemed normal to me. He cleared his throat "I think I will volunteer." he said, making Sophie nod. "Trust Bangs Boy?" Keefe protested. "Tiatha, don't even think about it-" "Alright, I'll go with Tam, whatever Light Leap is." I cut what Keefe was trying to say, and shoot a smirk at him. "I don't like this." Keefe muttered. "You don't that's your problem." I protested. He again fanned the air with his hands. "whoa, too much emotions. Foster, I think her emotions are way more intense than yours! She even almost sound like Ta-" "Shall we go?" Biana said, looking annoyed. I nodded, and gave Biana a thankful look, she nodded back. "We should. Let's go!" Sophie declared, and took out a clear crystal. and was gone. So was Dex, Fitz, Biana, Linh, and Keefe. "Ready?" Tam asked, somewhat a mocking voice. I snorted. "Not at all, I don't even know what I'm doing." "Just concentrate on me." He sneered, and took out his hands. "Let's go." I grunted and took it, and we were gone. Chapter 2: Explantions and My Ability The Light Leap was very hard to explain. I was like, a light, not a matter with mass and weight. I couldn't feel Tam's hand, and I panicked. Which suddenly, I felt darkness devouring me. I felt like I might never see light again if I don't follow Tam's advice. Concentrate Tiatha,Focus on light or Tam. ''And it did the trick, I was once again feeling like a light. "We almost faded!" Tam shouted, angrily. "We could've died!" "But we're not, so you should be thankful for it!" I shouted back. "But you could have got yourself killed! Do you know how dangerous it is?" Tam asked, annoyed. I was surprised that he was angry because of my life, not his. I guess I learn things everyday, and obviously I learned that he's not selfish. After all, he's Tam Song, the one who followed his twin siser to Exillium instead of living with his parents. "Alright, I'm sorry. It was my first time ok? I didn't even expect my self to be a light!" I cried. "At least we're fast. I found you have a big energy inside you waited to be released, but I dont know what." Tam told me. He looked at me up and down at me. "I think you're a sha-" "Whoo that was longer than I expected!" Keefe came forward from a light leap. "Oh, I thought I was the last one, but I am the SECOND!" He exclaimed. "Uh, I still exst, that make you third." I told him. "And I don't even ''exactly know you yet." "Yes, I counted you. So I'm the second." "He either can't count or just ignoring my presence." Tam Shadow'whispered. "I'll go as he has counting problems" I cracked up. Keefe looked confused. "I'm guessing from the emotinos I'm feeling, Bangs Boy said something about me to you with his creepy shadows and you thought it was hilarious." Before I could say anything, The others arrived. "Sorry we're late, I don't know what's wrong with my leaping problem." Sophie told me. "That's alright, we made it here safely, even if the process was slow." "Said the girl who almost faded just a few minutes ago." Tam sneered, clearly mocking. "What?" Fitz cried. "Problem?" I asked him. "Yes, you don't know how dan-" "I do, and It's my first time leaping, so you'll have to excuse me." I said to him. "Now, why am I here?" I looked around, I saw a special tree a few meters away. "Why am I in Havenfield?" They all looked shocked. "I read ok?" I grunted. And Sophie nodded. "Yes, we're in my house. They said to wait for them here when the due date comes. There's still a few hours. Oh, by the way, You're here because they assigned us to bring you here, In 3 days!" Sophie cried. "Who are they?" I demanded. "Sound familiar?" Linh looked at Sophie. And suddenly, everyone laughed except for Tam. I gave him a puzzled look. "Ugh, sorry about my sister, you'll have to excuse them of their manners because I asked Sophie the same thing when I first met her." He shadow-whispered. "Sorry for laughing Tiatha, they as in the council and Mr. Frokle." "Why?" I asked. "The truth is, I don't know. They only told me that I was assigned to bring you here." "Then why is Mr. Frokle here?" I asked. "He's here as a representative of the Black Swan." Sophie replied, as we all walked to Calla's panakes tree. what is your ability? ''A voice said in my head. I jumped, startled. ''and I just noticed, you have brown eyes. a voice said again. "Ahh..." I cried, as I sat down near the tree, and on a shady part of the ground, my back leaning on the tree. Somehow, the shadow mad me better. "Are you okay?" Keefe asked. catching up. "I don't know." I answered. "A voice is asking me about my eyes." I said, and left out the part "Provably Sophie transmitting you." Tam said, as he sat down beside me, also a part where is shady enough. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you... but somehow I can't read your mind..." She said. "Sophie's right, you have brown eyes!" Fitz called, pointing at my hands. "Do you have a problem with that?" I challenged. I didn't even know him. I tried my best to control my bitterness to strangers. "No, it's just rare..." He muttered.Clearly shocked. "Someone's shocked by another's personality!" Keefe cried. I glared. "Introductions first, I'm Tiatha Jung." I said. "Sound familia-" "I'm Linh, Tam's twin sister, I'm a Hydrokinetic, I control water." She said, cutting Keefe off of whatever he was going to tease about. I nodded. "Hello, I'm Dex, I'm a technopath, I can fix any technology devices, I even can make thing out of metal." He smiled, his dimples showing. I nodded. "Fitz." Fitz said. "I'm a telepath. You know, reading minds." i gave him a nod. "I'm the trick master Keefe, well you can also gave me #1 of annoying people in 50 seconds. I'm an empath, I feel people's emotions." I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Hey, I'm Biana, I think you already know I'm a vanisher." I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'm Sophie, I have 5 abilities. A telepath, enhancer, inflictior, teleport, and polygot." I studied her. And smiled again, even though I already know she has that much abilities. "Alright, finally, I'm Tam, and I'm a shade." Tam said. I nodded again. I had to take a reading of all of them except for Tam just in case. I look at Tam, and mouthed the word trust. He shook his hand. "Not now, I need to talk to you alone, about your abilities." "Uh, Sophie, can I look around Havenfield, I want to see what elves got about their homes." I asked her. "But you are an elf." She said flatly. I rolled my eyes "Can I just look around?" "Ya, sure, don't go too far, my legs are too sore, I'm sure Keefe or Fitz might guide you." She smiled. "I'll go, I'm not tired anyways." Tam 'Volurnteered'. "Uh..ok" Sophie said, raising her eyebrows. we stood, and left. ~~~ "This look like a safe place to talk." Tam looked around. "I don't know where this is, but yes, talk, before all my questions come up." "Questions first." He said, sitting down on a grass. While I walked back and forth. "Why can't I take a reading of them? I don't trust them, i can only trust you because I took a reading of you already." I said. "I understand. And you admit you took a reading of me?" "You don't understand. I'm different. People think I'm dark and shady when I'm not. Surely they can understand that I don't trust strangers. And fine, I admit it." "You're not alone about those feelings. and I do understand." "How?" I asked, annoyed that he's keep saying the something. "Because, you're a Shade, just like me." He whispered. The Councillors I couldn't believe this, as Tam and I walked back to the tree. I can't be a shade, I can't, I am human...''but somehow this all makes sense for me. Why I felt like I'm weird, shady, and salty. I used my last argument. "If I am a shade, as you claim-" "''Not claiming it, I am telling the truth." "Anyways, if I am a shade-" "You are." "Just let me talk OK?" I stopped, strengthened my back, but i was still a few centimeters shorter. "If I am an elf-" "You are-" "Shhh, let me talk first. If I am an elf, why am I not in high school already?" "What's high school?" Tam asked, looking confused. "The last school before you go to university. What my point is, if elves are tha''t intelligent, and if I am an elf, then why am I still in where my age level is suppose to be in the human world?" "That is why we brought you here. You are not human, but not an ordinarily elf either, so that is why the councilors wants to see you. Let's go." Tam did not wait for my response, but suddenly stopped. He turned around. "Did I tell you how to shadow whisper?" "I am not a Shade, whatever you call it." "You are a shade, and just listen, let me teach you. Concentrate on your own shadow, pour your conscious in it. and whisper." He looked at me. I shrugged, and did as he said, nothing happened. He shook his head. "If it helps, try closing your eyes." I close my eyes, and bit my lip. I tried to control my shadows again and poured some of my thoughts in to it, and send it to Tam. I whispered to him: "''I do not believe this will work, but whatever." "It is working, though you need more practice. So now, when the councilors come, promise me let the personalities of a shade, such as bitterness control you, so that empaths can not feel what you are " "Ok." "And I will whispher some stuffs, so be ready to stay calm." "Alright." "Ok, then let's go." TBC (to be continued) Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters